Malam yang indah
by shxramin
Summary: Langsung baca aja ya/ MINYOON / fic pendek / YAOI / R18


A MinYoon fic

Bacanya pelan-pelan ya biar paham

Hope you enjoy it!

.

.

.

.

Parkiran basement jika sudah lewat jam 8 selalu membuatku merinding. Apalagi malam ini terasa lebih dingin ketimbang kemarin. Setelah memastikan mengunci mobil, aku berjalan tergesa menuju lift naik ke rumah apartku.

Tanganku yang tidak memegang tas menekan tombol angka 12 untuk mencapai apart rooftop. Hanya perlu beberapa detik saja sampai di lantai tempatku tinggal.

Hanya ada dua kamar di lantai ini, milikku dan lainnya masih kosong. Aku memastikan cctv tidak bisa melihat passku, dan aku masuk.

"Aku pulang!"

Rumah sepi sekali. Ruang tengah masih gelap, apa suamiku belum pulang ya? Sudah jam 8 setidaknya dia sudah menghubungiku. Iya suamiku dan sebenarnya aku juga seringkali pulang malam tapi kita saling bertukar pesan apabila telat pulang.

Aku menaruh hand bag di sofa dan melanjutkan langkah ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Ternyata kulkas hanya ada dua botol air dingin, satu kotak jus jeruk dan telur, sepertinya harus belanja untuk kebutuhan besok.

* * *

"Ah!"

Aku berhenti minum. Telingaku bermasalah atau memang tadi aku mendengar suara desah pelan?

Aku kembali meneguk air tapi dengan indra pendengar lebih peka.

.

"Hngg jangan!"

Hampir saja aku menyemburkan air! Ternyata memang suara desahan.

"Tapi desahan siapa? Dinding apart ini kedap suara,"

Aku melangkah dengan ragu, indra pendengarku menjadi penuntun menuju asal suara. Desahan itu semakin terdengar keras saat aku mencapai kamar tidur utama.

.

"Ah hyungg, mmhh..!"

Aku membuka sedikit cela dan mengintip apa yang ada di dalam. Ah ternyata.

* * *

"Jimin sudah aku bilang kan untuk merekam jika kalian melakukan seks?"

"Yoonjih eonni?!"

Kegiatan dewasa dua adam di atas kasur itu berhenti, aku berkacak pinggang menatap mereka. Di atas kasur king size itu ada dua anak adam. Yang satu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang acak-acakan sedangkan yang satu lagi melepas penisnya dari lubang si pemalu.

"Kan sudah aku bilang untuk merekam kegiatan kalian?"

"Tidak sempat,"

Aku berdecak mendengar jawaban suamiku, dan berjalan menuju lemari baju. Berniat memasang kamera perekam. Sepertinya aku menyimpan itu disini, aku menoleh ke belakang dan Jimin sedang merayu saudaraku untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Oh lanjutkan saja, tidak perlu sungkan, hehe,"

Aku mengedipkan mata ke Yoongi yang hanya diam dengan mukanya yang memerah. Ah Yoongi, lucu sekali.

"Ini aku pasang live ya, Jim dan jangan lupa ciumannya yang lebih panas dari yang kemarin!"

Hanya sautan plok plok yang menjawab pernyataanku. Yoongi menutup mukanya sedangkan kakinya mengangkang menerima serangan dari Jimin.

Mukaku memerah, ikut terangsang akibat dua adam ini. Ah astaga, celana dalamku terasa basah sekarang!

"Ini Ji, masih bersih,"

Aku gelagapan menerima entah apa dari Jimin, sebuah kotak yang pasti.

"Hell Jimin, sebuah dildo?"

Jimin menyeringai namun kepalanya kembali terendam di puting Yoongi. Menghisapnya kencang hingga terdengar bunyi seperti "sruupp" lantas dia mendongak kembali menatapku.

"Kasihan bantal itu kau hentak ke vaginamu, mending sekalian itu,"

Sialan! Aku berdecih dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar utama lain. Bagaimana Jimin tahu aku melampiaskan dengan cara itu? Sial sekali.

* * *

Disana aku menyalakan handphoneku, menekan beberapa tombol dan seketika di layar besar ponselku terlihat adegan tak senonoh dua orang di kamar sebelah.

Iya, Jimin itu suamiku dan Yoongi saudaraku. Aku istri sah Jimin yang memperbolehkan perselingkuhan ini. Toh aku tidak mencintai Jimin begitupula dia, aku hanya mencintai tunanganku yang sekarang dia kerja sementara di Hawaii. Sementara Jimin akan menikah diam-diam(tanpa diketahui keluarga besar) dengan Yoongi, saudaraku.

Pernikahan atas dasar paksaan ini membuat kami melakukan ini. Jimin dan aku sama-sama tidak tertarik satu sama lain, dan lagi kita sudah lama berhubungan dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Uh dildo tidak cukup, dengan Hosiki.."

Ah malam ini indah sekali dan menambah daftar koleksi video porno MinYoon. Apa kalian mau koleksiku? Bayar!

ttd,

Min Yoonji.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Ya Tuhan ini apa ya wkwk

Hasil gabut saat menonton video p*orno humu aku jadi kepikiran seperti ini haha maafkan ya kalau alurnya cepat sekali karena memang sengaja, ini fic pendek.

Sekuel? Entah lah, sesuai mood saja ya? Kalau ada pengetik menggunakan suara gitu pasti semua fic ku sudah selesai haha dasarnya saya yang males ngetik jadi gini

Ohya, terima kasih untuk follow, suka, review bahkan yang baca aja. Aku mengapresiasi kalian banget, dan yang baca itu juga terima kasih karena sudi membaca ficku hoho

Aku mencintai kalian semua!

ttd,

Shxramin


End file.
